


Wine and Cheese [Podfic]

by blackglass, canarypods (canarywrites), elrohir podfic (elrohir), fensandpodfic (fensandmarshes), idellaphod, LittleRedRobinHood, quoththegayven, sobieru, sophinisba, twtd



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Brief Palomo - Freeform, Drinking, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, the reds have a fun and classy brunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/canarywrites/pseuds/canarypods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fensandmarshes/pseuds/fensandpodfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/pseuds/quoththegayven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: A podfic of "Wine and Cheese" by Prim_the_Amazing."Bitters, Matthews, and Jensen, all three declared “obviously honorary Reds” by Colonel Sarge, enter their first ever apparently mandatory for all Reds ‘Donut’s Wine and Cheese Hour’.It is, of course, a horrible mistake."
Relationships: Antoine Bitters/Matthews, Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Podfic Bingo, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	Wine and Cheese [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prim_the_Amazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wine and Cheese](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924282) by [Prim_the_Amazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/pseuds/Prim_the_Amazing). 



  
  
Cover art by: [silverandblue](http://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue)  


**Cast:**  
sophinisba as _Matthews_  
fensandmarshes as _Bitters_  
canarypods as _Jensen_  
quoththegayven as _Donut_  
elrohir as _Sarge_  
LittleRedRobinHood as _Grif_  
twtd as _Simmons_  
sobieru as _Lopez_  
idella as _Palomo_  
blackglass as _the Narrator_

Edited by _blackglass_

Length: 19:36  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/wine%20and%20cheese.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/wine%20and%20cheese%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Pitch n Pod challenge for Voiceteam 2020. On Day 1, I told my team that I would get them to record Red Team shenanigans and here we are! GO RED TEAM!! Thanks to silverandblue for the cover art and to Prim_the_Amazing for giving us permission to record this story! Thanks also to sobieru who also took on the task of translating and performing Lopez's lines in Spanish! Also used to fill my "altered states" square for podfic_bingo.


End file.
